


Companions' Trick

by Katherine



Category: Firefly, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Companions, Companions are Companions, Fusion, Gen, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Companions in the 'verse were Companions as of Valdemar.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Companions' trick," Inara answered, the casualness coming easily from generations of hiding the true magical nature of her kind.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions' Trick

"You bleached your hair!" Kaylee said excitedly. She could always be depended upon to notice any change in appearance. "How'd you get it so white?"

"Companions' trick," Inara answered, the casualness coming easily from generations of hiding the true magical nature of her kind. All but a few of them have kept human-shape for repeated lifetimes. Nonetheless, Inara knew from hushed conversations at dawn with the other Companions she trained with that she was not the only one with dreams of galloping, her hooves chiming, her white tail and mane streaming. Was letting that aspect of herself be visible for a time a trick? If it were a trick to not hide all of her nature, to leave off the dye.

The muted silver of her nails she often covered over with paint. At other times she let the everpresent silver show under designs she painted on the surface: swirls or flowers usually. Now and again, the irony deeply satisfying, she decorated her nails with a series of tiny horse-shapes picked out in white.


End file.
